The Great Country Game Night Sleepover
by DetectiveSheep
Summary: All of the countries were rudely interrupted when America Invites them to his Super Cool Game Night Sleepover! Who knows what this night might hold! Most likely Yaoi in later chapters, Rated M For swearing that will occur later and possible Yaoi stuffs.
1. Chapter One: Emails

It was 11 P.M. There sat Arthur, sipping his tea and reading a book. Ivan sat in a chair near the fireplace, drinking vodka. Feliciano was preparing his nightly 11:30 Pasta. Ludwig was in his room, petting his doggies as he relaxed. Kiku was Listening to J-Pop and Drawing. Yao was meditating. Francis was Taking a beauty nap. Matthew was making seal pancakes for his always-hungry bear, Kumajirou. All the other nations were doing their stuff too, until All of the nations were interrupted by a their ringtones, blasting out loud. Arthur Spilled his tea. Ivan... wasn't really affected. Feliciano Jumped and the plate he was getting for the pasta fell. Ludwig sighed and shoo'd his dog off of his lap. Kiku made a mistake on his drawing. Yao fell into the small lake he was meditating on. Francis awoke groggily, swearing when he looked at the clock. Matthew dropped a bottle of maple syrup into the batter. They were all quite angry. Turns out, every nation got an Email. An Email from Alfred. An Invitation, actually. An Invitation to...

"**The Great Country Game Night Sleepover"**

* * *

_Yo dudes and dudettes! Because I'm so cool, I decided we should have a country game night! It's tomorrow! Be at my house at 5 P.M! We'll eat pizza, play board games, watch movies, and do other fun stuff! You better be there!_

_- TheHeroNumber1 _

_Are you Serious you bloody git?! Your stupid email made me spill my tea! And there is no way I'm going to a stupid slumber party! I am not a 10 year old girl!_

_- SconesAndTea _

_You interrupted my Meditation! Now I'm all soaked-Aru! And How Childish! We are grown ups, I refuse to go-Aru!_

_- PandaAru _

_Ja, Alfred, ve are grovn men. Count me out. I vas having fun relaxing until you ruined it.  
_

_- WurstIsBest _

_Ve~ I dropped my plate! Will there be Pasta~?  
_

_- VePastaLover_

_Werr, I have to redraw Hatsune Miku Now, so we'rr see..._

_- AnimeMangaNippon_

_Oh Pou! You interrupted my Beauty Nap! I Vill never be beautiful now!_

_- FranceyPantsy_

_Well... I dropped a bottle of maple syrup into Kumakichi's meal... He'll probably still eat it though..._

_- HockeyMaplePolarBear_

Complaints from all of the other countries were sent, until Ivan decided to send an email.

_I will drag anyone who refuses there myself, because this sounds fun, Da? Kolkolkolkolkolkol_

_- VodkaSunflower _

_Well, I guess everyone has to come now or else I'm helping Ivan, dudes._

_- TheHeroNumber1 _

* * *

Alfred smiled as he saw all of the others reply with sighs, anger, and Approval. He shut his laptop. He pondered what games they should play as he turn out the lights. Tomorrow would be so fun! He snuggled into bed and grabbed Tonni who sat next to him on the bed. "Night, Tonni!" With a Hug he let go of Tonni who gladly went under the covers and fell asleep, and Alfred lied down and fell asleep not far after. He could hardly wait!

* * *

**So, what do you think so far? I plan to have them play a bunch of games, probably truth or Dare or spin the bottle or something. I may even choose to include the pocky game… *Wink wink* Anyway, tell me what games you want them to play! I will include them in there for sure! You can suggest Board games, card games, and games like truth or dare, or never have I ever. So yeah! SHEEP OUT! Also, this is my first real story, so no hate, but comments are nice!  
**

**~The Mysterious Detective Agent Dr. Sheep**


	2. Chapter Two: Arrival

**Chapter Two: Arrival**

* * *

Alfred Beamed when he looked at the large food array he set up. He went and sat on his couch and looked at the glory of what he set up. First, 10 Pizzas Sat on the table, then a bowl of Nachos, Sodas and Cups set up next, Then Burgers and Hot Wings. He eased and his chair and sighed, proud of himself.

He jumped awake about 5 minutes later, at 4:45 P.M, from the ring of the doorbell. He rushed to the door, only to be beat by Tonny.

"Limey Bastard."

"Bloody Git. 'Ello Alfred." Arthur said as he Shoved Tonny to the side and stepped inside Alfred's large Home.

"Well, I'm impressed. You went to quite a trouble to get this prepared, didn't you?"

Alfred Nodded. "Yo Iggy! And Yep! Why are you early?"

"I'd Rather be early than late, Alfred."

"Well whatever, It's nice to see my big bro!"

"Big Bro…? Well thank you Alfred, It's nice to see you as wel-"

He was interrupted by the doorbell and a scream of, "I'LL GET IT!"

Alfred opened the door to find Ludwig, Gilbert and Elizabeta.

"Yo dudes! Dudette!"

"Hallo, Alfred. Rodrich got sick, so He Refused to come." Said Elizabeta before Gilbert shoved through and yelled, "ZE AWESOME ME HAS ARRIVED! BOW DOWN TO MY AWESOMENESS!"

Ludwig sighed. "Bruder, please, don't be so loud." He and Elizabeta dragged Gilbert inside.

Soon after that, Kiku arrived, then Yao, Ivan, Matthew, Francis, Feliciano and Lovino Arrived not far after along with Antonio.

"Alright dudes! Looks like everyone's here! So, Anyone have any Ideas for games to play?"

* * *

**Ooooooohh Cliffhanger! Well, That's all you get for now! I'm sorry for the puny chapters! I'm having a bit of touble thinking of what to do with this, so if anyone has any ideas or would like to help, PM or Review saying, "Potato" Somewhere in there so we can discuss it! I need 1st of all, Ideas for games, and second, where you think it should go! And thanks to **_**RealSweetPhilippineMango**_** and **_**Zee Captain's Loyal Pokemon**_** for following the story! It means a ton! Thanks and SHEEP OUT!  
**

_**~The Mysterious Detective Agent Dr. Sheep**_


End file.
